Raoul, the Revolutionary
by Rhona
Summary: [Phantom/Les Mis crossover (sort of)]: In an effort to prove that he is more than a good-looking rich boy, Raoul decides to learn the art of revolution. His teachers - the students of Les Misérables! (Not as funny as it may sound.)
1. Day One

Disclaimer: "The Phantom of the Opera" = Gaston Leroux. "Les Misérables" = Victor Hugo. "The Phantom of the Opera" musical = Andrew Lloyd Webber. "Les Misérables" musical = Boublil and Schönberg. I have no permission to use the characters and I am making no money out of Leroux/ALWs work and Hugo/ Boublil and Schönberg.  
  
  
  
* Raoul, the Revolutionary *  
  
  
  
Dear Christine,  
  
In an effort to win your affections and to prove that I am not a fop, I will be studying the art of being a revolutionary. I have signed up for a course where I will be put through my paces both mentally and physically, taught the fine art of idealism and how to build a secure barricade. My course instructor, Monsieur Enjolras, promises to show the correct way to be noble and heroic. Girls like brave men, do they not? Anyway, should I die, dearest, know that I have died for you.  
  
All my love.  
  
Raoul  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
*Day One*  
  
Paris, 1832  
  
  
  
Dear diary,  
  
This is my first day as a revolutionary. Enjolras is my team leader. He is very strict and thinks of nothing but revolution. All he wants to do is talk about "the people" and the terrible government. Do I hear the people sing? I must see a doctor because I did not but everyone else seemed to.  
  
I arrived safely in what will be my home for however long this course runs. The room itself is small but cosy. Normally I would not live in such conditions but part of the training involves what the others call "slumming it". I get to share with Marius Pontmercy. Nice chap though a bit dim if you know what I mean, lights are on but no one is home. He wants to be a lawyer but I do not think he wants to be a revolutionary.  
  
We had a group meeting but Marius was late claiming it was because of a girl so Enjolras was angry and he stormed off. No one wanted to talk about revolution after that so we all drank and many "lovely ladies" joined us. (They were not as lovely as my darling Christine.) Everyone seemed to be having a better time without our leader. Being a revolutionary does not seem too bad.  
  
It is about three in the morning and I am off to study my handbook – 'How to be a revolutionary' by M. Enjolras. I am a little annoyed, as I have to know everything by the next meeting. It looks as though I will have to read 'How to break the law and get away with it' by Prisoner 24601 another night.  
  
  
  
Diary,  
  
Apparently, the "people singing" thing is a metaphor. Combeferre, who is a doctor or so he says, explained it. I think I will have to study a bit harder at this revolutionary thing. When I am brave and fighting for something (fighting for what, I do not really know yet) I am sure Christine will love me and leave that Phantom person. If the rest of the group is anything to go by Christine should find me irresistible.  
  
Well, time to sleep now. Tomorrow I will discover what my God in heaven has in store. 


	2. Day 3 (What happened to Day 2?)

Disclaimer: "The Phantom of the Opera" = Gaston Leroux. "Les Misérables" = Victor Hugo. "The Phantom of the Opera" musical = Andrew Lloyd Webber. "Les Misérables" musical = Boublil and Schönberg. I have no permission to use the characters and I am making no money out of Leroux/ALWs work and Hugo/ Boublil and Schönberg.  
  
* Raoul, the Revolutionary *  
  
*Day 3*  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Seem to have missed Day 2 altogether. Blame it on Grantaire. We went out for a, that is to say one, drink and ended up having many. Most of the group joined us with one notable exception - Marius. Two if you count our leader. In addition, the lovely Eponine joined us. Ah, if only I was unattached and she was not in love with Marius. (Christine, should you read this, know that I do love you and will love you until I die.) I do not recall much but it must have been good for I woke up in the arms of an extremely attractive woman. (Christine, I swear to you my love that I did not intentionally go to bed with another woman. I love you and only you.)  
  
Diary,  
  
It was not an extremely attractive woman it was Enjolras. He was none too pleased to find me sharing his bed. Will I ever be able to look him in the face again? I shall not be joining Grantaire on any more drinking excursions in the immediate future. Next time I shall join my roommate wherever he may go though according to the rest of the group it is usually for a walk in the park. Perhaps I shall forgive Grantaire just this once.  
  
The rest of the day consisted of a lecture by our leader on the dangers of drinking excessively. I had my face lowered and my hands over my ears the entire time.  
  
Note to self: Phantoms are not as bad as fearless leaders; in fact, they are infinitely preferable.  
  
1 - Phantoms do not lecture about greater goals, responsibilities and tyrants in power.  
  
2 - To my knowledge, Phantoms are not interested in politics. (Who is? Apart from Enjolras.)  
  
3 - A Punjab lasso is a good cure for a hangover. (My head really hurts.)  
  
4 - Although not as physically appealing as fearless leaders, Phantoms do not have annoying voices.  
  
5 - Fearless leaders = words. Phantoms = actions.  
  
Marius decided to join us. I swear if he keeps smiling like a lovesick schoolgirl with a crush I will bash his brains with one of his incredibly thick law books. Cosette this, Cosette that. Who cares about his lonely soul when we strive towards a larger goal. oh dear God, I am quoting Enjolras. Is there no mercy?  
  
Diary,  
  
It is now almost midnight and I have just returned from the police station. Apparently, while under the influence of several bottles of wine, I accepted a wager made by Courfeyrac. All I had to do was "borrow" the hat of the next person who walk passed. A mistake for the next person to pass was an inspector. I snatched the item off the man's head and ran. My mistake. Inspector Javert, the man whose hat I had stolen, wanted me rot in prison for the rest of my natural life. He tracked me down and demanded that my immediate arrest and imprisonment. To cut a very long, but in no way dull, story short, I returned the hat and paid an extravagant fine.  
  
Off to be now. Another long day ahead tomorrow. 


	3. Day 14 Where did the time go?

Disclaimer: "The Phantom of the Opera" = Gaston Leroux. "Les Misérables" = Victor Hugo. "The Phantom of the Opera" musical = Andrew Lloyd Webber. "Les Misérables" musical = Boublil and Schönberg. I have no permission to use the characters and I am making no money out of Leroux/ALWs work and Hugo/ Boublil and Schönberg.  
  
* Raoul, the Revolutionary *  
  
*Day 14*  
  
Diary,  
  
It has been too long. Well two weeks. Training is hard but our leader promises that it is for the greater good of man.  
  
Running out of clean white shirts. Had to borrow clothes from Marius. Surprisingly enough, they fit quite well. Who would have guessed we were the same size?  
  
Finally met this Cosette that Pontmercy keeps banging on about. Reminds me of Christine. Christine! Dearest, Christine. Which reminds me, target practice is at six o'clock. We each had to build a dummy to use our bayonets on. Basically it is a bunch of bags filled with dirt tied together to form the shape of a man. My one has a mask. I call him Erik. Enjolras says I'm making excellent progress.  
  
Stopped drinking. No absinthe. No champagne. Never, ever, again. Have to walk quietly past the police station. The dear Inspector draws me dirty looks every time I see him. You would think that he would have more important things to remember than me!  
  
Am better at sneaking around. Managed to out-manoeuvre Thenardier this morning. Not an easy thing especially when he wants money to feed his starving family. Now if I can do that, surely I can sneak into the Phantom's lair and Punjab him! Will think about this later.  
  
Met Eponine. Nice girl. Down side - she's Thenardier's daughter, has a head full of lice and Pontmercy. What is it about Pontmercy that these women keep falling at his feet?  
  
Decided to join one of the universities. It was either that or join Feuilly. Besides no one who claims to go to university actually does anything. Haven't seen Marius open a law book ever. A nice easy life then. Just like the one I had before *he* came into my life and ruined it. 


End file.
